


Yuuri's Turn To Make Dinner

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Married Life, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Humor, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Yuuri and Vitya take turns making dinner for each other. It's supposed to be romantic. But when Yuuri asks his husband what he'd like to eat, he gets a rather...unique answer.Oneshot/drabble





	Yuuri's Turn To Make Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/315948) by Wolvenflower. 



Being married was a lot of fun, Yuuri Katsuki had realized that awhile ago. He loved Viktor with all of his heart. And that was the most important part. Domestic life agreed with Yuuri too, now that he thought about it--and constant sex agreed with him too. He had started to gain weight again, now that the ice skating season was over for the year. Viktor, of course, never complained. On the contrary he made quite the show of using his love handles, his belly and his hips, to touch and use to his advantage.

All the same though, Yuuri wanted to try and get back in shape. That being said, he was trying to start eating healthier. He and Viktor would take turns making dinner for each other. Tonight it just so happened to Yuuri himself's turn to make it. He was going to ask his husband what he wanted. Just because he was nice.

Viktor was laying on the couch reading something, their doggo Makkachin laying lazily on his lap, stumpy tail thumping. Adorable. Both of them. Yuuri smiled at the sight and leaned against the side of the door frame. 

"Hey Vitya?" He called. "What do you want for dinner?"

Viktor looked up doing finger guns: "Ass."

Yuuri choked. "...uh excuse me, no. No more asking what you want to eat. From now on you get what I make you."

Viktor pouted. 

"...but you might get that for dessert. Who knows." 

When Viktor blushed it was then Yuuri's turn to smirk. He knew just how to rile him up~


End file.
